Madison Clark/Season 2
Season 2 "Monster" Standing on the beach at Victor Strand's house, Madison watches bombs drop in the distance as her and Travis prepare supplies for transport to the Abigail. They also grab Chris who is sitting by his mother Liza's corpse, catatonic. The three are picked up by Nick on the Zodiac and head towards the yacht. The group watches as the military firebombs Los Angeles and the raging inferno engulfs the land. The next day, the group spots a small skiff overflowing with at least 20 passengers. The passengers beg for help, and Madison pleads with Strand to rescue the skiff passengers, but he refuses. Strand tells Travis and Madison that he has set a course for San Diego in the hopes of receiving help from the Navy or border patrol. Madison appeals to Travis to convince Strand to save the skiff, but Travis agrees that they cannot take on additional passengers. Madison urges Alicia to stop listening to the radio and get some rest. Alicia refuses. Madison hears Strand talking in the wheelhouse and is surprised to find him alone. He explains that he talks to himself to stay awake. Later, she joins Daniel on deck to discuss Strand's motives as he had bags packed before the bombs started falling. On deck, the group gathers around Liza's body as Travis delivers a eulogy and is shocked when Chris violently pushes Liza's body into the sea and storms off. Madison comforts Chris and defends Travis, saying she would have killed Liza if Travis hadn't. "I'll never let that happen to someone I love," she says. She helps set up for dinner when Daniel catches a large fish. During the meal she and the others rush after Chris when he jumps into the ocean. He explains he just wanted to swim. During this time, they come across the skiff again; only now it is shot up and the people are gone. Strand hears another radar alert. "It could be no one, it could be the ones who did that," he tells Alicia and Madison, indicating the shot-up skiff. Strand tells Madison that they need a head start if they are going to outrun the approaching boat, revealing that it is incoming at 25 knots — faster than the Abigail can manage. Once the group returns to the yacht with the skiff's log book, Strand powers up the boat. Madison tells Travis that whoever shot up the skiff is coming back for them. "We All Fall Down" She yells at Nick for endangering himself by jumping in the water after the wreckage of the sailboat, but when Travis reads the log book, they realize that there's a problem. According to the log, the military has already burned San Diego to the ground. Strand proposes they hide from the fast-approaching ship by retreating to the coastline. Travis suggests Catrina Island, which has a ranger station that may offer supplies and a short-wave radio. As the Abigail approaches Catrina Island, Madison sees a light flash inside a house. Her, Travis, Nick, Alicia, and Chris get off the boat. They approach the house that she saw from the boat. Harry Geary — the one from the beach — runs out to greet them. Travis introduces himself to the boy's father, George Geary, and asks permission to dock for the night. Inside the house, George's wife, Melissa Geary, probes Madison about her job as a guidance counselor and asks if she ever worked with younger children. Melissa introduces Madison to her teenage son, Seth Geary. She begins to suspect her of something. As they head back to the boat, Madison tells Travis that Melissa may have flashed the light on purpose. She speculates that Melissa wants to leave the island but is too scared of George to say so. The next day, Madison tells Melissa that they are setting sail and asks if she had intentionally flashed the light to signal them. Melissa admits that she signaled them in the hopes that they would take Harry and Willa, since George and Seth are planning for the entire family to die together on the island. Madison relays Melissa's request to Travis and insists they rescue Harry and Willa. "You're not taking them, Travis, you're saving them," she says. Travis reluctantly agrees to speak with George. On the boat, Nick tells Madison and Travis that he found poison in George's office and predicts that George is planning on "Jonestown-ing" his family. They decide go through with taking the children with them. They return to the Geary house to take Harry and Willa. Melissa is hurriedly explaining some of her children's quirks when George comes in. He angrily demands to know what is happening when the argument is interrupted by Harry. Something is wrong with Willa, he reports. Upstairs, Willa is found dead after ingesting the "power pills" from George's stash. Melissa cradles Willa, who opens her eyes, turns, and bites her. George agrees to let Travis take Harry but refuses to join them. Travis' group sprints to the boat with Harry. Seth chases them down with his rifle and forces them to give Harry back. She watches as an infected Melissa walks toward the two boys on the on the dock, and Seth shoots Melissa while Harry's back is turned. "Ouroboros" Madison and Travis start to make love in their state room. The boat creaks to a stop. Travis determines that the engine malfunctioned due to a blocked water intake. He says the problem will require him to look under the boat. Madison urges him to wait until sunrise, but Strand and Travis agree that they cannot waste time. Alicia shows Madison a spot on shore that is littered with luggage from the plane wreck. Alicia, Nick, and Chris insist on going to shore to gather supplies. Madison and Travis refuse to let them go but Daniel offers to accompany them. Alicia, Nick, and Chris board the Zodiac. Daniel tells Madison that Strand is planning to sail to Baja California and asks her to question Strand about his intentions. Madison hears a noise and sees blood emerge from the spot in the water where Travis was swimming. Michael's body floats to the surface after Travis plunges a knife through his eye socket. Madison confronts Strand about his secret plans and demands to know what is in Baja. Strand reveals that he has a safehouse with food, water, and concrete walls in Rosarito, Baja California, but explains that he has precious little time to get there. She demands that he take the entire group with him. They cautiously make a pact to trust each other, but threatens to throw him overboard if her family gets hurt because of his actions. Madison informs Travis of Strand's Baja plans and tells him the house is their best chance at survival. Travis balks at trusting Strand, but Madison argues that they have little choice. Madison sees the herd through her binoculars and tells Strand they have to move. Travis removes the last bit of sludge and a severed hand from the filtration system and fixes the engine. Strand powers the boat up. When Daniel and the kids return, Madison informs the group that Strand has invited them to join him at a compound in Baja with food, power, and water. Strand refuses to let Alex and Jake board the ship. She has mixed feelings about letting on board. Travis insists that they at least tow Alex's raft to San Diego. Alicia and Madison bring water and blankets to Alex and Jake. Strand dashes outside and cuts the raft loose. Madison objects, but it is too late. The raft drifts behind as the Abigail cruises south. "Blood in the Streets" A raft with two men and a bleeding pregnant woman approaches the Abigail. Travis, Daniel and Madison rush upstairs and interrogate the strangers. Madison assists Vida, the pregnant woman, to a bathroom. When commotion arises, Vida smashes Madison’s head against a mirror then ties her hands. Vida rejoins the group with Madison. Alicia tells Madison that Nick wasn’t in his bed. Reed tells Jack to find the portable radio with Alicia so that they can contact their leader, Connor. Alicia assures Madison she will fix the situation. Daniel asks Madison to distract Vida while he loosens his bonds. Madison asks Vida about the pregnancy. As Daniel works his bonds, Madison asks Vida if the baby has been moving. She baits Vida by wondering if a dead baby would turn inside her belly. Vida threatens to shoot Madison. Connor boards the Abigail with two other armed pirates and admires the boat. He invites Travis and Alicia to join his community but says he has no need for the others. He grants Alicia’s request to transport her family safely to shore. Alicia and Travis are taken away. Reed and the bodyguards stay behind to guard the remaining captives. Luis shoots the pirates with a rifle from his raft, and Madison stabs Reed with the crowbar during the melee. Onboard, Madison tells Nick and Luis what happened to Strand. Luis refuses to cross the border without Strand. On the Zodiac, Madison pulls up to Strand in the Zodiac and hoists him aboard and heads back to the yacht. "Captive" Daniel tells Madison that they can use Reed’s relationship to Connor as leverage over Connor. They locate Connor’s base by scanning the radar for a cluster of five boats. Madison steers the Abigail north. Luis orders Madison to turn the ship around, reminding her that they only have a small window of time to cross into Mexico. Madison refuses to abandon her family and asks Strand if she would’ve been better off leaving him in the water. Strand agrees to give Madison half a day to rescue Travis and Alicia. Daniel advises Madison to let Nick and Chris help fight Connor’s group and urges her to stop treating them like children. Madison ignores his advice. In the wheelhouse, Madison forbids Strand from sending Nick on any more errands. Strand argues that Nick knows how to survive and that he saw Nick’s potential within minutes of meeting him. Madison says Strand has never seen Nick in the throes of addiction and worries that Nick is using again. Madison forbids Nick from pulling any more stunts. On the radio, Madison tells Connor that they’re holding Reed and will trade him for Travis and Alicia. Connor agrees. After signing off, Madison hears a gunshot. Chris has killed Reed. Madison comforts Chris. They overhear Luis complain that the trade is now dead. Chris realizes that he just destroyed any hopes of getting Travis back peacefully. However, Reed's brain remains undamaged. Daniel places a hood over Reed’s head. Madison prepares the Zodiac. Nick insists on delivering Reed to Connor but Madison refuses to let him go. She leaves with Reed in the Zodiac. On the pier, Madison hands Reed over to Connor. Connor’s men release Travis. Connor removes Reed’s hood and is immediately bitten by the Infected Reed. She and Travis then fight off the other pirates brfore heading back to the Zodiac. Madison sees Alicia on the ship deck who jumps into the water. Madison and Travis rescue her in the Zodiac and return to the Abigail. "Sicut Cervus" The Abigail approaches a Mexican flotilla that is guarding the border. Strand tells Madison to hide everyone below deck. From the engine room, the group listens to men's conversation with the two military officers. Gunfire erupts and the group carefully make their way upstairs. Strand steers the Abigail toward the Mexico coastline. On land, Strand leads the group into town. They find a pile of dead parishioners in front of the church. A herd of Infected parishioners emerge and attack. Madison is overcome by an Infected and fights for her life. Chris watches her struggle from a few steps away and does nothing to help. Alicia screams at him and saves Madison herself. The group piles into Thomas’s truck and flees. At Thomas Abigail's gated estate, Celia, Luis’s mother, greets them. A maid asks the group to check their weapons. Everyone complies. Madison overhears a conversation between Nick and Celia. After Nick leaves, she warns Celia that Nick is impressionable. Madison brings food to Thomas and Strand in their room. Thomas asks Madison to look after Strand when he dies. Alicia tells Madison about Chris’s threat to hurt her if she told their parents about what happened at the church. Madison confers with Travis about Chris and worries that Chris is sick. Travis defends Chris and angrily wonders why Madison won’t offer the same support to Chris that he always gave Nick. Madison decides to sleep in Alicia’s room for protection while Travis sleeps with Chris. Chris enters Alicia’s room and says Alicia’s name. He picks up a knife from the bedside table. A gunshot rings out, waking Madison and Alicia. Alicia sees the knife and screams at Chris. He runs outside. "Shiva" She is present when everyone runs to Thomas’s room, where Strand has just shot Thomas in the head. Celia screams at Strand for shooting Thomas instead of allowing him to turn. Celia forbids Strand from burying Thomas and attacks Strand when he declares that Thomas wasn’t her son. Celia orders Strand and those he brought along with him to leave by the next day. Madison tells Nick and Alicia to quietly pack supplies so that they can flee to the Abigail and escape Celia’s clutches. Alicia refuses to return to the boat. Nick defends Celia. After Nick returns to the estate with an undead Luis, Madison confronts Nick about his fascination with the dead and asks if Celia told him to find Luis. Nick argues that Celia merely wanted her son back then offers to bring Travis back, as well. He tells Madison that the Infected will not touch him. “I will not die,” he declares. Madison tells Strand that she’s worried about Nick. Strand is unsurprised that Celia was able to indoctrinate a young and vulnerable addict. He invites Madison to join him on the Abigail, but she refuses to leave without Travis. Madison implores Celia to let Strand stay. Celia refuses and tells Madison that she must learn to accept the Infected just like Nick does. Madison asks Celia to help her understand. Celia takes Madison to the cellar and enters the cell to show Madison all of her infected present. Madison closes the gate, locking Celia in. As Madison finds Alicia and Ofelia, a fire suddenly consumes the estate. Madison runs into the storage room and sees Jorge unconscious on the floor and leaves him in search of Daniel but leaves to save herself. Strand pulls up in the truck and urges them to get in. Nick walks up to Madison and says he couldn’t find Travis. He suspiciously asks where Celia is. She doesn't answer. “She was right about us,” he says. “We destroy everything.” Strand forces Madison into the truck as Nick turns his back on her. They watch a blood-slathered Nick walk away untouched among the Infected as Strand and the women flee the compound. "Grotesque" Madison appears in a flashback, waves at Nick. They are taken to a private room, where in Madison tells Nick why his father isn't visiting; he died in a head-on collision. Nick breaks down and screams in grief. Gloria looks in the room and sees Madison hugging Nick. "Los Muertos" After searching for days for the others north and south of the compound Madison agrees with Victor that they need to go back to the Abigail for water and other supplies because they cannot keep scavenging. When the Abigail is missing from where they docked it, Madison, Victor, Ofelia, and Alicia go to an abandoned hotel for supplies and shelter. When Alicia goes off with Ofelia to scavenge supplies, Victor insist on making Madison vodka martinis to drown her sorrows. Victor acknowledges he missed the fact that Madison is a "southern bell" with her defenses down Madison shares details of her past with Victor including that she was originally from Alabama and she used to bartend to put herself through college. It's not long before Madison calls out Strand's martinis as "bullshit" and she starts pouring them both tequila shots instead. As they drink and imagine themselves meeting back when the world was still the world, Victor confesses he would have flirted with Madison if he saw her alone at the bar and that he is simply "a seducer of people." Madison shares with Victor that Alicia may be right and that she'll never see Nick again, that her husband was a lost soul of sorts who may have actually committed suicide and that her son Nick is also a lost soul whose slipped further and further away from her since his birth. Madison says that despite the dark past she chose to spite the past and be a mother and that she chose wrong. When Victor tells Madison she is drunk, she insist she's not and continues to drink with Victor. She toast to "motherhood" , drinks and then smashes her glass. She gets another glass toast to "false hope" and smashes that glass. Victor plays the piano, while Madison continues to smash glasses after toasting to "family" and to "Nick". The noise attracts the infected to them. Though they try to fight off the infected Victor and Madison get trapped by the infected behind the bar. "Do Not Disturb" Madison appears at the end of the episode when her and Victor save Alicia, Elena Reyes and Hector Reyes from walkers. Madison and Alicia hug after knowing each other are both okay while Victor, Elena and Hector block the door from walkers. "Pablo & Jessica" In the bar of the Rosarito Beach Hotel, Madison and Strand fight off an Infected herd. Madison hears Alicia calling for her. She kills an Infected and opens its belly. She and Strand cover themselves in the Infected’s blood. Madison and Strand walk unnoticed among the Infected. They exit the bar and barricade the door behind them. Outside, they find the truck missing. Strand presumes Alicia and Ofelia fled to safety, but Madison argues that her daughter would do no such thing. Sitting down, she agrees that Alicia's independence is a product of her teaching. Madison and Strand take refuge inside the hotel’s spa building. They talk about rationing their water, but Strand convinces her to drink. Madison and Strand hear a loud knocking sound. They follow the sound to a locked door and hear Alicia screaming for help on the other side. Madison breaks the lock with a fire extinguisher. Alicia, Elena and Hector pile out. Alicia tells Madison that Ofelia fled. Madison proposes they look for Ofelia, but Strand refuses. They take stock of their meager supplies. Elena says the main hotel has enough food to last for months but the wedding party guests now control everything. Madison and Strand stand in front of the hotel and call for Oscar, the groom. Oscar appears on a balcony and allows them inside after they drop their weapons. Madison and Strand meet with Oscar Diaz and Ilene Stowe, the mother of the bride. Madison proposes they join forces to make the hotel their home and secure it against Infected and enemies. Oscar agrees to help if they kick Elena out. Madison defends Elena, and promises they can all start over. She claims others will find the hotel, and the two groups could hold it together. Madison tells Oscar that her group will remove all Infected from the hotel with or without him. Oscar agrees and tells them to take the keys. After the meeting, Madison and Strand predict that they will have trouble convincing Ilene. Strand admits to missing his home with Thomas. He agrees to help with the hotel, but says it's not his home. Elena brings Madison, Alicia and Strand to a foyer that connects all three sections of the hotel. They devise a plan to channel all the Infected into the foyer and onto the pier. They open the door and begin. Outside, the others are starting fires with all of the bodies. Alicia acknowledges that these people have taken her mother's lead. They've finished one floor from the three hotels, but Madison notes that it is necessary. As they look over the ocean, Madison apologizes for her lack of raising Alicia. Alicia assures her mother that she didn't do anything wrong. As the music picks up, Alicia walks into the water. She is examining the underside of the bridge as her mother calls. Alicia states that they don't have to put down the walkers and points to the riptide notice on the bridge. They realize that they can use these tools to their advantage. At the hotel, Madison has just outlined a plan for the pier trap. After being told she would be in the boat, Alicia insists she would be better on the pier. Alicia starts to cry as she tells Madison about the walker she thought was her mother. Madison says they will never lose each other, and Alicia leaves for her position. Outside, the group is making noise at the zombies. Using her phone, Alicia plays music to draw them out. Strand is inside with Elena, releasing all of the zombies from their rooms. Madison is doing the same in the lobby. With pots and pans, they all lead a large group of the dead toward the back of the hotel. Alicia and Hector are late, and they worry the others. The entire group leads the zombies out onto the pier, Madison remains the closest to the herd. After Alicia calls to her, Madison drops her pans and jumps into the water. She swims to the boat, and the zombies all begin to follow into the water. Madison’s group and the party guests feast at a large dining table in the hotel. Noting Oscar’s absence, Strand asks Elena where the honeymoon suite is located. "Pillar of Salt" At the hotel, it has been ten days since the arrival of Madison's group. United with the wedding guests, the survivors work together to secure the hotel and build a refuge; they fortify the front gate, till a new garden, fish off the pier, and Madison and Elena power the generator. Strand makes drinks at the bar and cheers to Thomas. In Elena's room, Madison, Elena, Strand and Alicia make survival plans. A knock on the door is answered by Strand and Ilene stabs him. She runs off as Strand collapses. Madison tends to Strand's wound in bed. Oscar brings over Andrés Diaz, a medical school student. Andres examines Strand's wound and says he needs a suture kit, antibiotics, and erythropoietin. Elena suggests a place that might have such medicine. Madison tells Oscar that Ilene must remain locked up indefinitely. She also declares that, going forward, anyone who harms anyone else at the hotel will be banished. Everyone agrees. Madison, Elena, and Oscar get in a van to drive to El Pelícano, Hector and Elena argue before the two women get in a truck and drive off. Later, Madison asks Elena what the fight with Hector was about. She says Hector has never forgiven Antonio Reyes for choosing the gang over his own family. Madison tells her not to give up on him. Madison, Elena, and Oscar arrive at El Pelícano with a cooler. Elena tells the guards that she has something for Antonio. They allow Madison and Elena to enter. Madison and Elena give Antonio a cooler full of fish and ice and request the medicine for Strand in exchange. Antonio asks if they can provide more ice. Elena agrees. Antonio tells them to wait. Meanwhile, they hear Marco Rodriguez yelling in an upstairs office. Madison and Elena overhear Marco's interrogation. Madison asks Elena to translate for her and runs upstairs when Marco describes an American with "ratty hair" who delivered drugs to them. Madison bursts into the room and asks if they're talking about Nick but Francisco forbids Ana from answering. Marco orders them out. Antonio gives them the medicine and tells them to stay away, saying they won't be at the supermarket much longer. Madison, Elena, and Oscar return to the hotel after dark. Madison runs to the generator and turns it on, lighting up the hotel sign in the hopes of signaling Nick. Alicia warns Madison that people will see the sign from all around and accuses Madison of thinking more about Nick than her, accusing Nick of choosing what's out the world over them. Alicia insists that she never left Madison and questions why that isn't enough. "Date of Death" A mass of desperate survivors arrive at the gate of the Rosarito Beach Hotel after spotting the neon sign that Madison flashed the previous night. Madison, Alicia, Elena, Oscar, and Hector stand guard, refusing entry. Madison sees Travis in the crowd and fights to let him in. Madison opens the gate for Travis, but keeps the other survivors out. Travis and Alicia stand on a balcony. Madison offers him food but he rejects the offers. He asks where Nick is and Madison tells him that he ran off like he always does. She has an idea of where he is: in Tijuana. Travis tells her he is sorry before she asks where Chris is. This makes him a bit distraught before he walks back inside to sit on the bed. She follows him in. He tells her, "I had no choice." Travis finishes his story saying that he spent two days afterward searching for the ocean before seeing the hotel's lights. Madison assures Travis that he didn’t have a choice and reminds him that Chris is still out there. Travis regrets not telling Chris that he loved him when they parted ways. Madison holds his hand. Madison later goes to the parking garage and finds it filled with survivors. Andres explains they let in 43 survivors in and are examining them for infection. They have a plan to evaluate who is a threat. Alicia is evaluating folks and their wounds to make sure there are no infected in the bunch. She steps out to talk about Travis and Madison asks her to take a walk to the pier. On the pier, Madison tells Alicia there's something she didn't say and something she needs her to understand. Madison tells Alicia that her father's accident wasn't an accident. She thought she was doing the right thing by telling them he fell asleep at the wheel when in reality he committed suicide. Alicia questions how she can be certain and she reveals that there was a note. Alicia asks what it said. Madison tries to dodge telling her but Alicia insists. "I love you all but enough's enough," Madison says. Alicia asks if Nick knows and Madison tells her that Nick is the reason she kept it a secret. She talks about the similarities between Nick and his father. She takes Alicia's hand and tells her that she was afraid of Nick ending up like his father and that Alicia deserves more. She never loved Alicia any less than Nick, she just thought she was alright. Alicia tells Madison, "I love you, too." as they hug. "Wrath" At the hotel, Travis wakes up to see Madison sitting in front of him. She's been there all night, thinking. Madison tries to assure Travis that he did everything he could for Chris and he kept his promise to Liza. She will continue to remind him until he believes it and when he's ready he should come downstairs to be with the rest of the group. Madison checks in with Alicia, who is taking care of survivors in the parking garage. Alicia expresses her disdain for Brandon and Derek, who are loudly disparaging the Mexican patients and complaining about Brandon's dislocated shoulder. Madison tries to quiet Brandon and Derek down. She asks what happened and learns that Brandon hurt his shoulder in a car accident after they let their 16-year-old companion, a kid from Los Angeles, drive without a license. They say the driver died in the accident. Madison deduces that they are the men who Chris joined up with. Madison tells Strand that Brandon and Derek are in the parking garage and that she suspects Chris is dead. Strand discourages her from telling Travis, as it would destroy the only thing that keeps him going. It's the same hope Strand lost when Thomas died. Madison agrees that the news about Chris would break Travis. Madison plains to secretly exile Brandon and Derek. In the parking garage, Madison tells Brandon that Andrés will require privacy to fix his shoulder. As they escort Brandon and Derek away, the other survivors complain that Americans are receiving preferential treatment. The crowd becomes unruly. Travis hears a commotion outside and sees a mob of survivors following Madison as she escorts Brandon and Derek to the gate. He runs outside and demands to know where Chris is. Travis and Madison take Brandon and Derek to the hotel cafe. After Andrés fixes Brandon's arm, Travis interrogates them about Chris. They explain that they were tired from avoiding bandits, and Chris offered to drive the truck so that they could catch up on sleep. When he veered off the road, the truck rolled, Chris was thrown from the truck, and died on impact. Travis asks where Chris was buried, and Derek says they pulled him from the wreck and buried him under a tree. Travis notices discrepancies in the two stories. He locks Madison and Oscar out of the cafe and begins to get physical with Brandon and Derek, demanding the truth. Brandon admits that Chris survived the wreck but suffered a leg injury, so they shot him dead in the road. "We had to," he pleads. Travis savagely beats Brandon and Derek to death, smashing heads and breaking limbs, Madison watches helplessly, as she yells at Travis to stop. During that, Travis unintentionally smashes Oscar's head with a door. "North" Travis sits dazed on the hotel cafe floor after killing Brandon and Derek. Madison rushes to him after they unlock the door. Hector and Elena haul Travis away and remove Oscar, who is unconscious after Travis attacked him to prevent him from interfering. Madison tries to defend Travis, but Elena points out that he killed two men and badly hurt Oscar. Madison wants them to stop but Strand insists she calm down. Madison takes Alicia's knife and goes back inside and stabs Brandon and Derek through the head. Strand tries to dissuade Madison from speaking up for Travis, who Elena wants to banish. Alicia and Madison decide to leave the hotel together with Travis. Strand refuses to join them, and questions why Madison would leave for the man who abandoned him. He already chose not to kill himself with Thomas, so he's not going to die for Travis or any of them. Madison talks to Hector and Elena about Travis, asking for the night and then they will all leave. Madison wants Travis to be freed from his holding in the mean time and, after a discussion, Hector is reluctant, but Elena owes her a favor and allows them to stay one night, then leave in the morning. Madison sends Alicia to check on Oscar before walking in to talk to Travis. She tells Travis that he has to leave and she's going to leave with him. He insists Madison is safe here but she won't change her mind and invites Travis to wait the night out with her. That night, Madison joins Travis on the balcony of their hotel room and assures him that Brandon and Derek deserved their fate. She says that she too killed someone, Celia, in order to protect Nick. Madison understands why he killed and will understand why he will in the future because they will have to in order to survive. Hector and Andrés barge into Travis' room and starts beating him. Madison tries to stop them but Andres draws a gun and points it at Travis. He tells her Oscar is dead and refuses to let Travis live. Suddenly, Alicia stabs Andres. A fight ensues and Strand grabs Andrés' gun and orders everyone out. "We need to run," he says. They leave as Alicia sees Andres dying on the ground. They head out and Victor tries to keep up, holding his side. Travis, Madison, and Alicia pile into a car outside the hotel. Strand gives the gun to Madison and stays behind. Travis accelerates and plows through the front gate.In the back of the truck, Alicia struggles with what she did and Madison, proud, tells her she'll be okay. Travis and Madison arrive at a broken down building, seeking shelter. It's the supermarket. They go inside, looking for the leader, but it's empty. They discover the bodies of Francisco's family in the back of the empty market, bullet wounds through their heads. They find Francisco's driver's license with his La Colonia address. Madison, Alicia, and Travis arrive at La Colonia and see all of the dead. Madison and Travis move forward to check things out, telling Alicia to stay back. They encounter a large herd of infected, including Marco and his gangsters. Madison and Travis find Alicia on the bus, tending to a dying Alejandro Nuñez. Madison tells Alejandro she's looking for Nick. Alejandro informs Madison that Nick went to the border because he saw something, but dies before he can mention the camp. Alicia hands Madison her Balisong. Madison closes Alejandro's eyes, turns his head to the side, and drives in the blade, preventing him from reanimating. Madison turns her attention back to the search for Nick. Category:Characters